Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As technology advances, electronic devices, such as televisions and mobile devices continue to provide users access to an increasing amount of digital content in the form of television programs, movies, news programs, and sporting events, etc. One example of an electronic device that is configured to provide programs for a user to use is a set-top box, which is configured to transform medial signals received from external sources (e.g., cable provider) into viewable programs at a television or other type of graphical interface. In particular, during operation, a set-top box can present and switch between various programs as the programs occur in real-time according to presentation parameters provided by the external source. For example, the set-top box may deliver a sporting event program live as the media signals transporting the sporting event program arrive at the set-top box from the cable provider or other source. Additionally, some set-top boxes may enable a user to access stored programs or record live programs to save them in memory for later playback.